Ardency
by RedRibbonExorcist
Summary: Alois and Claude engage in their "morning routine", and Ciel walks in on them. Then Claude shows Ciel hospitatily, the Trancy way. AloisxClaude for chapter 1, but the story is really ClaudexCiel. For Mitsu-Mitsu-chan.
1. Chapter 1

Today started like any other day. I awoke young master Trancy as I usually do. And as usual, he grabbed me and asked for something that any other servant in the household would find down right sickening.

"_Claude._" Alois looked up at me with big sparkling blue eyes.

"_Kiss me._" He makes a big, childish smile.

He says kiss me, but he really wants more than that. He now makes sure to start every morning like this. One day two weeks ago, he woke up startled from having a wet dream. I was promptly told to "fix" his current state. I did as I was told, as any good butler would do. However, this morning, it seemed rather inappropriate.

"_Your highness, are you quite sure? Have you forgotten Ciel Phantomhive and his butler are staying in your manor_?"

He grabs my collar and abruptly pulls me close to his face.

"_I said I want a kiss, that's an order!_"

He smiles at me, closing his eyes and leaning in dangerously close to my face.

"_Very well, your highness_" I close the gap between our faces, kissing his delicate lips, flickering my tongue around the inside, letting him gasp for air when he needs it, being a tad sloppy. He puts his arms around my neck and pulls me down to him, as he lays back on the bed. I break our kiss and stand up, to remove my jacket and shirt. He lays to the side, watching my every move. He seems to be getting aroused by watching me. I remove my shirt after my jacket, and then my gloves. I being to unbutton my pants, but my young master seems to want to do this part. He abruptly removes my hands from my trousers and unbuttons and unzips them. He traces his fingers slowly over my tightening cock, and lifts it from my under garments. I twitch a bit, and he immediately looks up at me, with growing curiosity. Young master Alois finds it extremely amusing to see what sort of emotion he can evoke from me. I do my very best to show him indifference to everything, but he is a child and I will indulge him occasionally. I let out a soft, moan, giving him a slight satisfaction. He smiles and laughs at me. "_Oh Claude!_" He giggles. "_You're no fun, unless I have a good hold on you._"

"_I am here only to serve you, your highness._"

"_Fuck me._"

Even as a demon, you have some sort of attachment to your client. I can't refuse the arousal that wells in my body. I can't hold back the true passion and desire I have for him. It utterly disgusts me. I feel the hotness rise inside my loins, and I growl as he tightens his grip on my cock. "_As you wish, your highness._"

He removes his hand from my growing length, and I remove the rest of my clothing. He sits up in bed, and I unbutton his night shirt. I want to ravage him. I move my bare hands over his warm chest. He lets out a sultry cry. I can't stand this feeling.

"_A-ah! Claude... nn-nhh...I-I want to feel you inside of me. Make me feel good..._" He's already panting, his whole body is hot. He looks up at me with half open sweet dreamy eyes.

I do as I am commanded, as any butler would. I move my hand down his chest and feel his breath quickening, I can feel him growing excited, he knows what's coming. I move his legs apart, and pull his rear up to my face. "_Ready, your highness?_"

In his eyes I see a scared, unsure expression, but his body tells me how bad he wants me, and as he moans, I thrust my tongue inside his hole. "_uuwahh! Claude! Ah!_"

His outburst entices me flicker my tongue inside. I being to lick his entrance. I don't need to make sure he's wet, because he likes the way it feels when I enter him while he's unprepared. He whines and begs for me to thrust inside him. I must comply with my young master's wishes.

I lower his supple body back onto the bed. and easy my hips up to his. Just as I'm about to thrust into his entrance, he grabs my arms with a tight hold. "_Claude!" _He shouts at me. He holds my arm tight and his eyes widen. He looks deep into my eyes. He gives me this sweet sweet look, dripping with love and passion. _"I-I love you..._" His voice is a small whisper now. I lean down to his face, and kiss his cheek gently. "_Yes, your highness_"

He lets go of my arm and lays back on the bed. I enter his tight hole, hard and fast. He calls out in pain, but I am only interested in my own pleasure. My heart races and I feel this hot sensation inside my very core. The lust coming from him is intense. I can sense he really wants this. He really wants me. I hold his hips and grind into him, I quicken my pace according to his moans and gasps. I feel the hot urge and sensation in my lower abdomen. Its growing and as I have promised since we began this routine just a few weeks ago, I will not hold it back.

"_Your highness..._" But he stops me. He reaches up and grabs my arms, tightly. "_Not yet, Claude! Please. I-Iwant to do it with you this time_"

Such high expectations for a young boy, a boy who knows so little about anything.

"_As you wish, your highness_" I thrust in and out, harder than before, I don't want to hold back, but I have been given a strict order.

"_C-Claude! A-ah! Come!_" I respond immediately to my master's wish. I thrust forward and hit all the way to the back, releasing deep inside him, and he releases at the same moment. It's hot and sticky, and suddenly arousing to me.

"_Claude, clean up this mess. But you don't have to be gentle_"

I look at the small frame lying before me. His neat, slight curves, cute pink nipples, and half open big blue eyes seem dangerously alluring. I pull out of him, and watch as my semen oozes from his hole. He makes a sweet cooing noise, and I find myself enjoying the noises he makes as I lift him up and move my tongue in and out of the hole I just found my sweet release in. "A-ah..._Claude! There!Again! More!_" He begs me for it, yelling out commands left and right, and I indulge him. I thrust my tongue in and out until he is grabbing the sheet and bucking against my mouth.

Suddenly, I hear the door know turning, and the lock coming undone. Concerned with knowing who would dare to pick the lock of my masters bedroom during the still early hours of the afternoon, I remove my tongue from him quickly and turn my head. I cover his mouth with my hand, he places his hand on top of mine. The door knob stops moving. I'm not sure how to go about continuing my master's order and keeping the door locked at the same time. I move to get off the bed but Alois stops me. He wants his cleaning finished.

I sigh and lift him close to me again, continuing to lick him clean. He moans, softly, at a constant pace. He closes his eyes, and then opens them and looks up at me. I can't mistake the look in his eyes for anything but what it is. Love. I can't stand it. I close my eyes and continue to lick his hole, passionately, and I don't stop, as the door knob turns, and I hear the lock hit the hilt. The door opens slowly.

"_Alois,_" A sturdy but soft voice gives my masters name as if issuing a command. I don't bother to look up, but keep licking as I was told.

There is a sudden loud noise, as something hits the floor. I turn my head quickly, to see Ciel Phantomhive glaring in the utmost horror at the action I am preforming upon my young master. His cane falls from his hand and hits the floor. He stands completely still quite mortified, just staring.

Suddenly, a swift sound of running feet fills the quite air. His butler, Sebastian, rushes in, and covers his young master's eyes from the unsightly manner of business taking place on the bed. Sebastian looks directly into my eyes. He gives me a delightful hate filled smirk, as if to tell me he does not approve of what his master had to see, and that he will seek revenge for it later. But it was Ciel who tried to break into Alois's bed chambers. Something I would not have allowed, had I been elsewhere in the manor. Sebastian removes Ciel and his item from the room in a flash.

I flicker and wrestle my tongue as deep as i can licking and scooping the hot sticky cream out of my master's hole. He moans and jerks his hips upwards and releases,onto my face. I let out a sigh of discontent. Alois seems to have noticed.

"_Looks like I got you dirty. Does that annoy you?_"

"_Forgive me. Not at all your highness_"


	2. Chapter 2

I left Alois in his bed, and watched him as he fell asleep. After he was sound asleep, I cleaned myself and replaced my appropriate attire, then went to find Ciel and Sebastian. I found Ciel alone, in the guest room where he had stayed the night before. He looked rather pale. I entered the room slowly, closing and locking the door behind me. Ciel looked up at me, startled, and a bit upset. "_S-Sebas-_" I rushed to him and covered his mouth. I stroked his soft, blue hair._ "Does Sebastian treat you to the affections that you saw me give my master this morning?_" His eyes widened and he struggled to escape me. I grabbed his small body and placed him on my lap, but gently enough to leave no evidence of the young boy being handled in a struggle. He was utterly mortified, as I traced my hand down his neck and moved to the buttons on his jacket. I made sure to unbutton each one quickly, trying to some how soften his discomfort.

He moved his head upward to look at my face, and scowled with anger. He elbowed me in the stomach, trying to escape once again. I found my self becoming overwhelmingly aroused, while the small boy lurched around in my lap. I felt lust surge inside me. I felt my cock stir in my pants, my trousers becoming unpleasantly tight in that area. I breathed out, close to his neck. He made a bittersweet whisper sound.

"_My master has asked me to-_" I was interrupted in my explanation as there was a knock at the door.

"_Bo-chan, is everything alright?_" I kept my hand on Ciel's mouth.

"_Bo-chan~_" Sebastian inquired again.

Ciel removed my hand from his mouth, with a swift suddenness, that I was unable to catch him.

"_I'm fine, Sebastian. Please continue to look for what I've asked for._" He had a calm, steady voice, to my surprise but I suppose I may highly underestimate the small boy I am currently holding.

My cock is growing harder by the second. I can't contain myself much longer.

Once Ciel was sure Sebastian was gone, He turned to look at me. He had a strange look in his eyes, as if he were feeling guilty, for an action he had not yet committed, and something of being apologetic. Sill looking at me, I returned to my previous explanation. " _My master has asked me to show you hospitality of the most intimate sort."_ I smiled at the end of my explanation, as the young boy in front of me struggled to escape my hold.

"_Put me down. Now._"

I did as he asked.

"_Honestly, what kind of demon are you? Well, you are at least a butler. Undress me._"

His eyes are a deep blue, dark and piercing. I love that look. I'm infatuated with him. I'm allured by his small, supple body, his always delicate composure, and his always wanting to be completely sure of himself. I moved over towards him, and knelt down before him. I began to unbutton the rest of his jacket. I removed it and folded it neatly, Placing it on a near by chair. I unbuttoned his undershirt next, and then moved down to his pants, and his shoes. Finally, his stockings came off, after I placed him on the bed. Ciel sits before me, completely exposed. He's so alluring. I want him. I want to eat him.

I approach the bed slowly, and remove my jacket. He watches me as I slowly remove all articles of clothing I have on. His eyes are dark and look on his face is dangerously sexy. He also seems somwhat unamuzed by having to sit and wait. He moves back, and situates himself on the bed. I move to take my place on top of him, but he stops me. "_From the other side. Sebastian would never move directly on top of me_."

Sebastian. I'm a little annoyed with his outright comparison. I do as he asks, and walk around to the other side of the bed. I move up, and slowly move over him.

"S_o you've done this before, with your Sebastian_?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**-NOTE; This chapter is from Ciel's point of view, NOT Claude's. Don't get confused. -**_

I stare up at Alois Trancy's butler, Claude, naked on top of me. His body is hot and and tense, his amber eyes are dark and stern. He seemed rather persistent on bedding me, and as I am currently curious as to what he was doing with Alois this morning, I intend to let him have his way with me. Usually, I am indifferent to even Sebastian's somewhat often sexual advances. However, this time I am extremely interested, on what act would be so important that he wouldn't immediately stop whatever act he was preforming this morning when I entered the room. Of course, I was the one entering without knocking first, in fact, I was breaking into his bed chambers, but I was there to confront Alois, not his butler. And all of that is besides the point, for what I assume is about to happen will help me to further understand.

Claude moves swiftly and leans down to close the gap between our faces. I close my eyes as his tongue enters my mouth. It's slippery and wet, just like a normal human's; just like Sebastian's tongue.

He moves it around, wanting to taste every part of my mouth. I struggle for air, and he breaks our kiss and moves down to lick and bite my neck. I never let Sebastian bite me. He bites down hard and sucks at the same time, applying a deep pressure to the side of my neck, it hurts, but stimulates something in me, and I feel hot. I cry out, as he bites harder, and I feel him remove his teeth quickly. Claude moves farther down, kissing and licking the lower part of my neck and then my chest. My chest feels heavy, and I gasp for breath. I feel a sudden urge to grab him and tell him to stop, but I just lay there, grabbing the bedsheets as tight as I can, closing my eyes tight, and gasping for air. He stops kissing me and moves his hand over my forehead and through my hair.

"Open your eyes, Ciel"

I open my eyes half way to look at him. Suddenly everything is so hot.

He gazes down at me, almost into me, like he's searching for something, inside me.

He leans down and kisses my forehead. He then proceeds to continue where he left off before, moving down my chest, flicking my nipples with his tongue. He makes them wet and slippery and bites down on the left one while squeezing and playing with my right nipple. I make a loud moan, not meaning to, and I quickly move my hand to cover my mouth. Just as quickly, Claude pulls my hand away, and moves both my arms above my head to keep me pinned down. I open my mouth to protest, but he quickly locks me in a kiss again. He moves his hand down my bare stomach. He keeps moving his hand down lower.

Claude grabs my hardening erection. I can't stop my screaming. He keeps me well pinned to the bed. His grip on my wrists hurts, but I'm thoroughly distracted by the friction he's creating by pumping my cock.

"_A-ah...s-sbast-_" Claude leans down and kisses me, and pulls away biting my lip.

"_I'm not your Sebastian. Don't compare me to him. I will make you feel so much better._"

He squeezes my erection, making it hard to even struggle beneath him, and I shut my eyes tight.

"_C-Claude_" I pant and manage to breathe out his name. "_D-dont' make me wait any longer!_"

"_Don't move_". He lets go of my wrists and moves all the way down, to were I can feel his hot breath on my cock. He moves his head down and swallows me in one motion. His mouth is hot, and the move was sudden, I move my arms down to grab his shoulders, but he sucks and licks the tip and suddenly I can't move anymore. "_a-ah Claude! nnn...a-ah!_'"

He swallows my whole cock, over and over again. I feel a deep sensation in my stomach, it makes me dizzy, everything feels light and airy. "_c-claude..._" I call his name over and over and he sucks me hard. I bite my bottom lip hard and he flickers his tongue over my tip. I struggle and buck my hips moving up towards his mouth. He grabs me and plants me firmly to the bed. I cry out over and over, getting high on infinite ecstasy as he gets me off. I sit up quickly and run my hand through his hair, trying desperately to tell him I'm about to cum, because I can't talk, I can barley even breathe. I grab and twist his hair, tightly, pulling up hard. He keeps going, without hesitation. He makes a deep throaty moan as I pull his hair.

I can feel it building, boiling inside me. I'm close. I pull harder. I lean towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. He's sucking faster, and I can feel it moving through me. I'm coming, and he won't stop. I'm going cum...

"_C-Claude!"_ I scream as loud as I can and cum into his throat. He makes a deep, moaning noise and swallows it down. I fall back onto the bed and breathe a deep sigh of relief. I'm exhausted now, but I know he's no where near finished. He grabs his own erection and pumps slowly. He's so hard, I want to touch him...

I somehow find the strength to sit up and put my hand around his erection. He makes this odd expression, as if very pleased but extremely surprised, but it fades quickly and he gives me a sick sultry smile. As I pump him, up and down, from the tip to the end of his shaft, he breathes out thick sweet moans,and I can tell he's enjoying himself. He moves a hand up to my head and runs it though my hair, caressing my face and neck.

I think he is trying to be romantic or something, which is pointless, but I suddenly realizes what merit caressing my neck has, as he thrusts my head downward pushing my neck down, and coaxes me to the head of his cock. I struggle to move back up but his grip is strong and I can't shake him off. I lean down further, taking his hint and slowly move my lips over the tip of his cock. Claude is well endowed anyway, but his cock has grown even more since he became hard. I find it hard to get my mouth around the entire head, but he pushes my head down, ensuring me it's all going to fit. He pushes hard, and I feel him hit the back of my throat. My gag reflex kicks in and my esophagus contracts, moving his cock forward in my mouth. I try to move my tongue around, but it feels like there isn't any room in my mouth to do so...He forces me back down just the little bit needed so he can feel the back of my throat again. I gag again, and he pulls it out. I'm gasping for breath and angry that I have no say in what's being thrust into my throat. I'm kneeling in front of him now, while he's cross-legged in front of me. I try to show him the angriest look I can, and I can't stop my arm from moving up to slap him. The room is so quiet. It makes this loud, awful sound and it's hard enough to turn his head. He turns back to face me immediately, smiling at me. He removes his glasses and sets them down on the floor next to the bed. He lays grabs me and lays back, pulling me over his hips and stretching out his legs. I feel his throbbing hot cock on my stomach. I get dizzy again. I want him inside me. He grabs my ass and squeezes, spreading me apart, and moves my hips upwards. Before I can stop him or grab a hold of anything he sets me down on his hard cock, and shoves me down, pushing all the way inside. I scream out in pain. I can't even move. The shock to my body sets off all sorts of other things. Suddenly the bite on my neck hurts, my insides start to burn like they're on fire. His huge cock fills my stomach and as he moves me up and down on his cock I grab my side, feeling sick. He slams into me over and over and I can't breathe. My cock is hard again and my lust is on full blast. I can't grab the sheets beneath me, so I grab Claude's sides instead. I dig my nails into his sides, wanting to tear his flesh. It hurts. It feels like he's breaking me. I want to tell him to stop, but I can't seem to do so.

He moves in and out of me but it 's shaky and hard, and each time he gives into some sort of mortal desire when he fills the room with hot sweet gasps. I claw at his sides and hold on tight as he fills my ass with his huge dick. He pulls out and then fill me again, pushing all the way in. I scream and cum corrupting his bare chest with my sticky juice.

I collapse onto his chest panting hard and unable to control the weight of my body. Claude pulls out and lays me back on the bed. I manage to roll over. He grabs my hips and pulls them up, situating himself to enter me again.

"_w-wait._" I pant hard. I'm so out of breath. I gasp for air, but he seems intrigued so he waits for me to say what I want.

"_I-I want you to do it like you did with Alois this morning._"

He grabs my hips and is about to thrust inside again.

"_Do it with your tongue_"

He doesn't hesitate. He flips me over, back onto my back, raises my hips to his mouth and thrusts his tongue into my ass.

I shut my eyes tight as he moves it around, hitting my sweet spot over and over again until I cum, again.

He puts his whole mouth over my hole and flickers his tongue, sucking on me. I can't stand it. It's so good. I feel him hit that spot again. I cry out, and I can't hold back. I cum again. Over and over he hits it I'm screaming at this point and begging for him to fuck me.

"_Claude! Fuck me! Fuck my ass. A-a-ah! fuck..._"

I cum again and shoot it all over his face this time. Most of it hit his cheek, He lays me down on the bed and then stretches out his tongue to lick off what he can from his face. He takes his hand and wipes off the rest, licking it off and and then using his wet fingers to stretch out my hole.

He has this wild, demonic look in his eyes. His amber eyes glow in the dark and I feel extremely dizzy all of the sudden. I can't face him. I can't look...

I feel like I'm going to pass out. He moves his other hand to my face, stroking my cheek, his hands feel cool compared to my face and it feels nice. I close my eyes and lay there panting. I feel like I could sleep for days after all that, I'm truly exhausted now. Claude moves his hand down my cheek, over my neck, down my chest, over my stomach, and finally to my erection. He grabs me and pulls upward in a jerking motion,milking me. He leans down and licks the tip, moving his tongue around the head slowly. He's driving me crazy. I can't do anything, I'm just too tired. I keep my eyes closed and let him do what he wants. He licks just slowly enough to tease me, but it long strokes around the top and down my cock. He stops and and grabs my hips. The heat radiating from his body surrounds me.

He removes his fingers from my hole, and pulls me towards him, ready to enter me again.


	4. Chapter 4

**-still from Ciel's point of view-**

I feel like I can't take anymore from him.

"_Stop, Claude. We're done here._" I look up at him. He looks strange without his glasses, I've just now noticed. I expect him to get frustrated. But he lets out a sigh, and sets me down, allowing my body to fully relax onto the bed. He looks down at me, moving his dark, amber eyes all across my body. I suspect he's assessing the damage, looking for bruise marks or suspicious bite markings, like he's trying to cover up his mistakes.

I close my eyes and start to relax. He moves his hands across my chest, and then slowly up my neck. He caresses my face. I feel hot, and guilty. He leans down and kisses my cheek. I want to go clean off but it feels more important to sleep right now, and before I know it, I fall asleep.

When I wake up, Sebastian is there, looking down at me, with this really silly look on his face. It's a mix between being disappointed and disgusted. It makes me happy, so I smile at him. He immediately smiles right back at me. He's so annoying. Tch. I can't stand it when he looks at me like that. It feel like no matter what I do, no matter how wrong or stupid it is, he is always smiling at me.

He leans down and moves his face close to me, still smiling at me. It's a little creepy. "_Sebastian what a-_" I can't finish my sentence, the look he's giving me is disturbing. He's still smiling, but the look in his eyes is that of lust and vengeance. Vengeance for what he knows Claude took from him. Lust for my soul, as he has made apparent many times, by bringing up the sappy contract we've made. It's nothing light hearted, and everything about it seems to be morbid, even from me, but I can't call it anything less. It's sappy, and glazed. He makes sure to sugar coat it with sweet words and silly innuendos that burn at my soul. He makes me mad sometimes.

"_Bo-chan~_" His voice is sweet and thick. I can't stand the way he's looking at me. I turn and lay on my side, grabbing the sheets so I can cover myself from him. He moves closer to me and moves his tongue down from the bottom of my ear lobe to the top of my shoulder, slowly, in one slick, long, move. It tickles, and makes me feel dizzy. He bites my ear, and laughs when I make a pained noise.

He moves away from me and gives me the same old smile from before.

"_Bo-chan, you make me jealous. Letting that spider touch you. Weren't you afraid you'd get dirty?_"

"_That's exactly why I had to let him do it. After all, we're in the Trancy manor._"

Sebastian glared at me, from across the room. He was collecting my clothing, taking each piece off the chair carefully. I sat up and watched him for a while. His movements are always sleek and professional. He never makes a mistake; then again, I guess he is a demon butler. He notices me watching him, and carefully walks back over to me, bringing my clothes with him.

"_Would you like me to clean you up, Bo-chan~_" He whispers it to me, like it's a secret or something. I hope he doesn't mean what I think he means...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: (Still Ciel's POV. )**

"_Anyway, did you get the information I wanted?_" I look away from him, but not before sending him a deeply annoyed look.

He smiles. "_Of course, my lord, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't even collect simple information._"

"_Tch. Don't give me that crap. Let's see it._" He leans over, close to my face, and kisses my cheek.

"_Sebastian!_" I'm hotly annoyed with his creepy antics.

I move my arm up, reaching across to slap him, but he grabs me and pins me down to the bed.

"_Dammit!_" He looks down at me, stares into my eyes, my soul.

"_Bo-chan~_" He licks his lips. "_Let me clean you up first_"

He leans down, kissing me gently, all down my face and neck. I struggle beneath him, I hate it when he touches me. "_S-Sebastian! Stop! That's an o-_" He kisses me deeply, so I am unable to finish my command. I can't escape. He moves his free hand through my hair and under my neck, pressing my head up towards his. He's holding me down, and I can't escape. Suddenly my worst nightmare is unfolding before me. I can't stand him. He even tastes like sugar. He moves his tongue inside my mouth, it feels like he's sliding it down my throat, it's disgusting, really.

He breaks our kiss. I look up at him and give him the dirtiest scowl I can manage. "_Get a hold of yourself! I expect total obedience from you at all times!"_ I shout at him. He has a surprised look on his face. He smiles at me. "_Of course, my lord._"

I look away from him quickly.

"_Just wait until we get home._"

End.

There may be a sequel to this.


End file.
